the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Champions of Trawler's Shore
is the fifth season of Champions. Hosts Overview Villages Reference Races *'Humans:' Catches one additional fish when fishing. *'Tricksters:' +1 Fragment when digging or mining. *'Pygmies:' Cannot die when performing assassination attempts. *'Sosqa:' Completing an Artifact awards 50 Influence and 250 Materials. *'Komolacs:' Gain 50% more Food when butchering fish. Professions The following professions are available by default. *'Soldier:' Bonus applied when attacking or defending. Level is the combat strength. *'Miner:' Bonus applied when gathering materials. Level is minimum amount of Materials gathered (up to 100, ie. level 2 gain between 20-120 Materials). *'Archeologist:' Bonus applied when digging. Level is equal to amount of Fragments gained. *'Merchant:' Bonus applied when trading. Level is minimum amount of Gold gained. *'Diplomat:' Bonus applied when improving relations. Level is amount of Reputation gained. *'Recruiter:' Bonus when recruiting champions or followers. Level is amount of Followers gained when recruiting followers, or amount of Food saved when recruiting champions (down to 8 Food). *'Rogue:' Bonus applied when assasinating or sabotaging. Every 2 levels are equal to an additional 5% chance to suceed in assassination attempts or sabotage attempts. Max 50% when assassination and 75% when sabotaging. *'Outlaw:' Special Action: From another village, steal an amount of Food, Materials or Gold equal to the Outlaw’s level. *'Hunter:' Bonus applied when hunting. Level is chance to kill a large beast, providing more food. Each level is equal to 10%. Level also determines food gained from large beasts (large beasts give Food equal to the hunter’s level+1). *'Fisherman:' Bonus applied when fishing. Every 3 levels is one additional fish caught. The following professions must be unlocked with the Workshop. *'Taxidermist:' Special Action: May improve a trophy’s Influence per cycle. The amount is 1 Influence for every 3 levels. *'Lurecrafter:' Special Action: Craft a lure by paying its cost in Fragments. For every 5 levels, the cost is decreased by 1 Fragment, down to 2 Fragments. The following professions are exclusive to Special Champions. *'Bard:' Special Action: Gain an amount of Influence equal to this Champion's level. *'Buccaneer:' Special Action: Steal trophies from an opposing village. Level is equal to the amount of Influence the Buccaneer can steal for (ie. a Level 4 Buccaneer can steal a single Winged Catfish (4 Influence) or 4 Blacksalt Sardines (4x 1 Influence)) *'Stable Master:' Bonus applied when training companions. Every two levels are equal to 1 Food saved. Down to 3. *'Scout:' Bonus applied when defending. Kills one attacking Champion (randomly chosen if multiple Champions attack) per ten levels. Companions All companion bonuses stack. The following companions are available by default. *'Wolf:' +1 Food when hunting. *'Eagle:' +2 Food when fishing. *'Giant Worm:' +20 Materials when mining. *'Scarab:' +1 Gold during all actions. *'Scorpion:' +1 combat strength when attacking or defending. The following companions must be obtained in other ways. *'Otter:' Has a 10% chance to find a random surprise when fishing. *'Chronomatic 2.0:' Gives a second action. Does not stack. *'Phoenix:' Double yields from gathering actions. Does not stack. *'Ratslave:' +2 combat strength when attacking or defending. *'Initiate Apothecary:' +4 combat strength when attacking or defending. Buildings The following buildings are available by default. *'Workshop: (200 materials)' Unlocks the Taxidermist and Lurecrafter professions. *'Tavern, Level 1: (200 materials)' Decrease Food cost of recruiting new Champions by 1. Costs 100 materials to upgrade, with each additional level decreasing the Food cost of recruiting new Champions by 1. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Taverns. *'Embassy, Level 1: (200 materials)' Gain +1 Reputation when raising reputation. Costs 100 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Reputation when raising reputation. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Embassies. *'Marketplace, Level 1: (200 materials)' Gain +1 Gold when trading. Costs 100 Materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Gold when trading. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Marketplaces. *'Museum, Level 1 (300 materials):' Gain +1 Fragment when looking for Fragments. Costs 200 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Fragment when digging for Fragments. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Museums. *'Watch Tower, Level 1: (500 materials)' Gives 2 defensive combat strength in case of an attack. Costs 300 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving an additional 2 combat strength. Up to level 10. Does not stack with multiple Watch Towers. *'Armory, Level 1: (500 materials)' +1 combat strength when attacking. Costs 300 materials to upgrade, with each additional level +1 additional combat strength when attacking. Up to level 10. Does not stack with multiple Armories. *'Pagoda: (500 materials)' Enables a special action: Meditate to go up a level. This still raises a level like normal. Each Pagoda can only be used once per cycle. *'Stables: (500 materials)' All your current and future animal companions become ‘trained’ versions of themselves, doubling their default output. This does not stack with multiple Stables. *'Depot: (500 materials)' Double the resources gained from the Market. Does not stack with multiple Depots. *'Trophy Hall: (1000 Materials)' Double your Influence per cycle. Does not stack with multiple Trophy Halls. Artifacts The following Artifacts can be created for 25 Fragments. *'Fire Totem of the Knnghks:' When attacking, your Champions have +3 Combat Strength. *'Lauren Vandak's Gilded Insignia:' +5 Influence per turn. 40 Influence. *'Grant Vandak's Longbow:' Hunts give +3 Food. Instantly gain 30 Food. *'Telakk-Une Bargaining Module:' Items on the Market are 50% cheaper. This does not include the daily deals. The following Artifacts can be created for 50 Fragments. *'Oaken Rod of Moontide Bay:' Your chance of catching Blacksalt Sardine is reduced to 0%, doubling your chance of catching everything else. *'Mkhaark's Felfire Ring:' Your assassination and sabotage attempts are 15% more likely to succeed. This can exceed the usual 50% and 75% limit on these actions. *'Razor-Matic 8000:' Resources are doubled when butchering fish for loot. The following Artifact can be created for 65 Fragments. *'Vandak's Lurebox:' Can be used once per cycle. Increases the chance of catching any fish of your choice to 100%. Fish Market The following things are always available at the Market. A Champion can buy any number of items from the market, during one shopping trip. Lures All lures reduce the chance of catching Blacksalt Sardine to 0% and increase the chance of catching the specific fish by 50%. A lure works for an entire fishing trip for a single Champion. The Blacksalt Sardine lure guarantees catching Blacksalt Sardines during the entire fishing trip. The crafting price for lures, when using the Luremaster's Special Action, is half of the cost in Gold, but in Fragments instead. Factions ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |} Influence Logistics Character Identities *''Nghnngngngh'' is Nathaniel. *''Flora'' is Nicole. *''E'' is Andrew. *''Lakshman'' is Najim. *''Hornsquabble'' is Purry. *''Kafkafish'' is Michael. *''Cadence Sinclaire Eastman'' is Medha. *''Princess Hala'' is Shea. Shorts *Lauren Vandak *Sal Wicker *One Eye Jack *Marcus Blocking Category:Champions Category:Seasons